Boats have been improved to enhance deck organization. An important aspect of deck organization relates to the organization of boat accessories. Example accessories include fish locators, cell phone holders, cup holders, fishing rod holders, global positioning units, bimini top mounting brackets, as well as other structures. In some prior art boats, accessories are mounted at fixed locations on the boat. For example, the accessories can be integral with the boat or affixed to mounting plates fastened to the boat with fasteners such as screws. One problem with these types of accessory mounting systems relates to the inability to move accessories to different positions. Another problem with this type of accessory mounting system relates to the fasteners making holes in the boat.
To overcome the above-identified problems, accessory mounting systems have been developed that utilize a track provided on the interior of the boat. Mounting brackets are used to mount accessories to the track. The mounting brackets typically include a threaded metal fastener for clamping the brackets to the track. Problems with this type of system relate to ease of use, the inability to provide secure/stable connections, and scratching or other damage to the boat caused by metal fasteners.